if only for the sake of it
by agreaterlove
Summary: They're seated at their old hangout at Topanga's, Lucas slouched in his seat with a now-empty plate across his stomach. It's almost effortless the way he glided back into the group, like he never left. Maya sits to his left, eyeing him over her strawberry smoothie, like she's just waiting for him to slip up.
1. i don't feel the same that i did

Lucas left at the tail end of their freshmen year. Maya sensed that he'd told Riley before her. The way Riley would sometimes sigh deeply while they sat at the bay window, doing math homework, and her extra time spent with Lucas, as if he had terminal cancer and was due to die in mere weeks. Eventually, Lucas blurted it out, as if someone had _finally_ smacked him on the back and he just _couldn't_ hold it in any longer.

"I'm moving back to Texas!" he'd sprung on her as they entered the subway terminal.

" _What?_ " she almost yelled, her voice echoing around them. She stopped immediately and turned on him so fast, she could see fear-literal _fear_ \- in his eyes.

Farkle and Riley slowed down next to her. Farkle looked both curiously and cautiously between Maya and Lucas and said, "We should-"

"We should go. We'll meet you on the subway," Riley finished, dragging Farkle away by the forearm.

Lucas back stepped his way to her, stumbling and almost falling over his own shoes. "This summer. I'm moving. My parents...kind of brought it up and I agreed," he mumbled to the ground. And then, as though that was the end of the conversation, he started walking again, but Maya stayed rooted to the spot.

"They just _kind of_ brought it up and you _agreed?_ " she repeated. She dug her nails into her backpack straps, curling her toes inside her boots. _It was just_ that _easy_ _for him_ , she thought. "And you're leaving this summer? You're just gonna run out of here as quickly as you came, huh?"

Lucas stopped and glanced back at her. Just _glanced._ Not even caring. _People change people, my ass,_ Maya thought. She stormed past him, rushing to catch up with Riley and Farkle. Lucas called her name, but Maya didn't acknowledge him until she was forced to when he walked past her (damn her short legs) onto the subway. The subway was crowded, but they'd found a bench at the back of the cart. Maya sighed as she realized there were no more spaces left and grabbed the pole, out of breath just from the short sprint.

"Here," Lucas said, standing up and offering her his seat. She was both thankful and hated him for it.

As he stood, practically pressed against her knees, Maya tried her best not to look up at his _stupid_ face. "Look, I'm sorry, I think it came out wrong," he said, "My parents didn't _just_ bring it up and I didn't _just_ agree to it-it was more of a 'Hey, we're moving to Texas,' and I didn't have a say in it."

Maya nodded, but she was still fuming. Riley and Farkle were trying their best to give them space, but Maya could see them sneaking glances at Lucas and her every few seconds. "I just don't understand why you waited until a _week_ before summer break to tell me," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucas sighed and looked away, resting his forehead against the subway pole. "I knew you would react this way."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be mad if you'd just told me sooner," she retorted. And then added, "You told Riley _weeks_ ago, didn't you?" but then immediately regretted it. She felt Riley shift uncomfortably to her left.

"I didn't tell you sooner because you-"

"Because I _what?_ "

"Because...nevermind. You're right. I should've told you sooner."

Maya sunk into the seat, comforted in her victory. They didn't talk the rest of the ride. They didn't even talk the rest of the week until they'd said their goodbyes. Riley crying into his shoulder at Topanga's, Lucas slapping Farkle on the shoulder, Lucas giving Zay more of a see-you-later half-hug, and Maya...and Lucas not knowing _what_ to do with Maya. They settled on a handshake.

But now Lucas was coming back to New York right in the middle of junior year. And Maya dreaded the day of his return.

* * *

Technically, Maya didn't _dread_ the day of his return. Riley told her the instant the text came in and has been counting down the days since, giving Maya reminders between classes. Sure, Maya _acted_ like she didn't care, but she'd secretly marked the day in her agenda.

"Lucas told me he has first block with us," Riley tells her, hugging her books to her chest and giving Maya a playful shove with her shoulder.

"What a coincidence," Maya mutters, trying to distract herself by pulling on a loose string hanging from her shirt.

Riley tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and nods. "He's coming back today. You know that, right?"

Maya shrugs. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Maya-"

The bell rings, and Maya practically runs to their first class. "Riles, it's gonna be fine. He'll be the same old Huckleberry-just like before. Two years doesn't change a person," she calls to Riley over her shoulder.

"But, Maya, you should-"

Maya doesn't hear what she should do because she's pushing her way through the crowd, elbowing people twice her side and not waiting to hear their reactions.

She's avoiding Riley's didactic lesson on Respect and Kindness, but she would've been lying if she said she wasn't a _little_ bit eager to see Lucas again.

And when she walks in the room, there he is. Sitting next to Farkle, Zay behind him. His hands are folded across his desk and he's smiling like he knows something nobody else knows and the feeling of excitement and giddiness fades in her stomach and is replaced by anger. Maya coolly strolls over and takes the seat in front of him.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, she remarks, "Come here often?"

For a quick second, his smile falters, like he almost lost his focus or he wasn't expecting it. But just as quickly, he picks it back up and retorts, " _Howdy_ , Maya. It's been quite a while, don't you think?"

"Oh God, please don't start that again. You moving to New York from Texas was bad enough the first time," she grumbles, turning back around and crossing her arms over her chest.

She feels him lean forward behind her, and she _swears_ he must be right behind her ear, when he says, "Well, if you want to make it a showdown, partner."

"I'm _cringing,_ " she groans, slumping down into her seat. She can just _feel_ him smirking behind her.

She looks up as Riley rushes through the door. "Lucas!" she screams as she hurls herself across the room, into his arms, in a blur of brown hair and a tangerine-colored dress.

Lucas wraps his arms around her shoulders, but she's bent over him, so it's awkward, and it would just be easier if he stood up or something. Riley steps back and beams at him like he hung the moon or something. Maya didn't realize it, but she's turned completely around in her seat, hands gripping the back of it, staring at the two of them with mild interest and an almost tangible jealousy.

Although it probably wasn't intentional, Lucas had left right in the middle of their love-triangle fiasco, safely avoiding any injury in the mess. Riley and Maya never talked about it after they left. Maya never spoke to Lucas again, but Riley texted him daily and Facetimed him every weekend, so she assumed it was settled. But seeing Lucas flick his eyes back and forth between the two of them, she isn't so sure.

Farkle leans over and says, "Welcome back, buddy!"

Riley snaps her head up, finally broken from her daze, and smiles. "We missed you _very_ much," she tells him before making her way to her seat in front of Farkle.

"I wouldn't say _everyone_ ," Maya says, but she's teasing.

" _Maya_ missed you very much," Riley corrects.

Maya snorts.

"I know we didn't leave off in a good place, Maya," he says to her.

"Slow it down, Huckleberry. I'm fine now. No need to cry at my feet and beg for forgiveness," Maya mumbles, twisting her ring around her finger.

Lucas chokes out laughter, as if he hadn't laughed in awhile.

"What?"

"You called me Huckleberry. Haven't heard that in a long time," he notes. He shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah? Well, don't get too comfortable. I might have to call you by your actual name if you start to like it too much."

Riley shoots her a glare. Maya tries to ignore it. "Maya, shouldn't you at least _try_ to be a bit nicer to Lucas?" she suggests in her matronly voice.

"It's okay," Lucas says. Maya's so shocked she spins around in her seat to see if he's lying. "I was a jerk to Maya before I left," he admits. And then he looks at Maya and says, "I'll be your punching bag."

Maya squints her eyes and looks at him, burning holes into his _stupid_ blue shirt. "You're lying."

"I don't think he's lying," Zay chimes in. "And believe me, Lucas lies about _a lot_ of stuff. Like a lot. You guys wouldn't even know."

"I don't _lie_ , I just avoid the truth. That's not lying," Lucas asserts.

Zay makes a clicking noise and shakes his head. "Sure. Whatever you say, Moral Compass."

* * *

"So did Smackle break up with Farkle or did Farkle break up with Smackle?" Lucas asks.

"Smackle broke up with Farkle," Zay answers before taking a gulp of Orange Fanta.

"Ouch," Lucas says, giving Farkle a sympathetic pat on the arm.

They're seated at their old hangout at Topanga's, Lucas slouched in his seat with a now-empty plate across his stomach. It's almost effortless the way he glided back into the group, like he never left. Maya sits to his left, eyeing him over her strawberry smoothie, like she's just waiting for him to slip up.

"Why'd she break up with you?" Lucas asks.

Riley glances nervously at Farkle, before looking away quickly, a slight pink creeping into her cheeks. Farkle, who's seated next to her on the sofa, tries to avoid even acknowledging her.

Farkle shrugs. "You know. Academic stuff. Too similar, a clash of brains, regular stuff." He clears his throat and tries to look at Riley and gauge her reaction.

"You know, _regular_ couple stuff," Zay mocks.

Farkle gives an uneasy laugh and Riley laughs just a bit _too_ much. And then Lucas burps and they all join in, breaking a strange tension.

After they settle down, Lucas easily starts up the conversation again, "What else have you guys been up to?"

"The usual," Zay starts, "barely passing Algebra I…"

"I hear that!" Maya agrees, lifting her smoothie. Her and Zay pretend to clink drinks.

"Wishing _your ass_ was here to help me try out for baseball," Zay mutters.

"Oh that reminds me! I made Varsity," Lucas says.

They all give a round of congratulations, to which Riley's are a bit faked, since she probably already knew. And even though it shouldn't bother Maya, it still grates on her nerves a little.

"I just got my license," Riley offers with a modest cheek-to-shoulder shrug.

"That's great! You guys?"

"Yeah," Farkle says.

"Yep-better watch out. I'll wreck your big ass truck," Zay says.

Maya shifts and pulls her legs up onto the chair. "You brought a _truck_ to _New York?_ Good luck, Ranger Rick!"

"What about you Maya?" Lucas sits up, putting his plate on the table.

"Funny you should ask…"

"Maya's only got her permit," Riley tells him.

Lucas nods. "Well, that's still good."

Maya scoffs. "Oh, please. Look, my mom hasn't had the time to take me out driving. Besides, you don't _need_ to know how to drive in the city. Isn't the average age for a license in New York City like fifty?"

Lucas rests his elbows on his knees like he's about to lecture Maya on the shortness of life or something. "I can teach you to drive. Not in the city, but around the suburbs."

Maya squeezes her empty cup and stares at him quizzically. "You don't-"

"I _want_ to, Maya," he insists. "Just one time."

Biting her lip, Maya looks over at Riley who's nodding her head, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Fine," Maya gives in. "Saturday. Noon. But don't try anything funny."

Lucas leans back with a grin on his face. "Wouldn't dream out of it."


	2. the fact that i lie

"By the way, I told Lucas I'd pick him up," Riley tells Maya without taking her eyes off the road.

Maya groans and pretends to choke herself with the seatbelt. " _He's_ joining us?"

"It's just the movies, Maya. You don't even have to talk to him." She bites her lip, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Farkle and Zay are gonna be there too," she reminds her.

Pressing her cheek against the window, Maya sighs. Matthews had surprised Riley with a brand new silver Volkswagen the day before and they'd decided to take it out on a spin for a little Friday afternoon hang-out. It would've been enjoyable, but Maya could sense Riley felt uncomfortable with the way she drove with her shoulders almost pressed against her ears. As if any second Maya was going to snap and call her out on her privilege for driving a new car around town while Maya was sure she would be having take-out that night for dinner. Or maybe she was just nervous driving.

Lucas is sitting on the front steps to his apartment building when they pull up. There are no parking spots, so Riley just puts the car in park in the middle of the road. She moves to get out and help Lucas, but Maya grabs her arm stops her with a mischievous smile.

Maya rolls down the window, and cooes at Lucas, "Hey, little boy. Want some candy?"

"Maya-"

"Just kidding, we don't have any. Just the wrappers. But we have a _puppy._ You like puppies?"

With an exasperated sigh, Riley pushes open the door to help Lucas into her tiny, clown car. Maya falls over her knees with laughter at Lucas's annoyed face. She can tell he's trying _not_ to look annoyed, lips pressed together as he tries to force them into a good-natured smile. Zay was right: Lucas did kind of lie a lot. But Maya could always tell when he did.

"Maya, you need to get out," Riley says through the open window.

"Would you like fries with that?" Maya teases back.

Riley opens her mouth to discipline her, but she's already unbuckling her seat belt before she can say anything. "Alright. Alright. I'm getting out."

Riley pushes the seat forward and lifts the seat belt as Lucas tries to cram himself into the back. It takes so long that someone eventually pulls up behind them and honks a few times, despite that it's an off-street that usually doesn't have a lot of traffic. The car rolls past them, the driver yelling a few obscenities at them. Maya considers yelling a few back, but she's more amused at Lucas trying to pull his head and shoulders past the seat belt. She almost offers that she sit in the back, but by that point he's already made it in, legs tucked into his chest like a magician's assistant stuffed in a box.

After Riley and her get back in the car, Lucas states the obvious, "Riley, isn't this car just a _bit_ too small?"

"Huckleberry's not used to a wittle car compared to his big, bad truck," Maya sang.

"How is it too small? So small that you can't fit all your _emotional baggage_ back there?" Riley wonders innocently, as though she's genuinely interested, meeting Lucas's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Maya lets out a long, "Ohhh," as she turns and looks back at him. Lucas rolls his eyes.

Riley probably didn't meant it. She was flustered and upset after she'd been the victim of a New York driver with a bad attitude, so she relied on her classic Lucas insult: his past. But even Maya wouldn't mess with any of that. She focused her jokes on surface material. Like the way he's locked his hands around his knees and- _God_ was he wearing cowboy boots? Just to spite her. Maya lets it slide and pretends not to notice. Contrary to all her other opinions about him, she likes surprising him. And she likes his reaction even more.

* * *

"We're _not_ seeing a horror movie. No way in hell," Zay declares, standing with his arms crossed a few feet away from the box office.

"Are you... _scared,_ Zay?" Farkle asks, leaning against the wall.

Zay looks offended, pressing a hand to his chest. "No? No, I'm not scared. Not it's just-," he looks around, panicked, "-It's just I'm concerned _Riley_ might be scared. You know, good 'ol Riles might get a little spooked." He places his hands on her shoulders, parading her in front of him. Riley draws her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I want to see the horror movie," Riley states, like it's not up for debate. She breaks herself away from Zay struts over to the box office. "Five tickets for Screaming Chainsaw at 5:30, please," she says to the attendant.

 _What?_ Zay mouths to the group. He paces back and forth shaking his head as Riley approaches. Maya lets out a short laugh and looks at Lucas out of the corner of her eye, but he's only paying attention for Riley as she passes out their tickets.

"Riley-I'm not. I'm not really feeling up to it. You see, I just got over a cold last week," Zay protests. He fakes a cough. "See? Still sick." But Riley gives him a glare and he accepts the ticket anyway.

"Awesome," Maya deadpans after Riley hands her her ticket. "As long as I don't have to sit next to Heehaw, I'm good." To which Riley gives her a warning look: head tilted forward, eyebrows raised.

But, just her luck, she ends up stuck between Riley and Lucas because Zay _had_ to take the end-seat.

"Just in case I'm not feeling too well and need to make a quick dash," he explains.

Maya crosses her arms across her chest and sinks down in the seat until her chin rests on her chest. Lucas looks down at her and chuckles.

"Don't look too happy. It's only the opening credits. Save your sociopathic enjoyment of pain for the movie," Maya says, toeing the seat in front of her.

Lucas looks away and shakes his head. "I didn't even think you hated me _this_ much when I left. In fact-"

"I don't hate you, okay? I'm just...a bit irritated. Still."

"I thought-"

"I was _mad_ when you left. Now, I'm _irritated_ ," she explains to him slowly. Sitting straight up she mumbles, "Now be quiet, the movie's starting."

She thinks he stares at her for a minute more, but she's probably just seeing things. Riley's almost stone-cold surprisingly. Doesn't even flinch when the first person gets murdered, blood spraying the walls behind them as their screams fill the theater. It's enough to make Maya draw her legs up onto the seat, pressing her face against her knees. She plays with a frayed string from one of the holes in her jeans to distract herself. Another person's screams are cut short as the chainsaw slices through their neck and Maya squeezes her eyes shut.

Riley leans over and whispers, "Are you scared? You can go outside. Zay's already…"

"No," Maya says. "Huckleberry just...smells really bad." She hears him snort, and then she whispers to him, "I wasn't talking to _you_ ," which shuts him up real quick.

Riley nods, unconvinced, but leans away, back to staring unfazed at the screen.

Another scream. Another death. More blood. A chainsaw roars. Pressing her hands against the sides of her head, she breathes in and then exhales deeply. _It's not real_ , she reminds herself, but it does little to help. She glances at Riley and she _finally_ looks a little uncomfortable, her hand pressed against her mouth. But her brown eyes are wide with interest and it's almost like she _enjoys_ the discomfort.

Leaning forward, she looks at Lucas, who scrunches his eyebrows together and tilts his head like a dog or something, but Maya just shakes her head and waves a dismissive hand. Farkle's leaned back in his seat, feet resting on the empty seat in front of him, throwing popcorn into his mouth as if someone's hand hadn't _just_ been cut off.

She pushes herself out of her seat and makes her way back out to the lobby. It's filled with pre teens standing around, hugging bags of popcorn and holding drinks twice the size of their heads. Shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, she walks to the girl's bathroom. Despite the fact that the bathroom has plenty of stalls, on a Friday night, it's filled up with a line that stretches out the door. A few moms holding their crying kids hands scold her as she passes them.

"I just need to use the sink," she reassures them, but they still stare at her with disapproving faces, masking their tiredness.

Tying her hair back, she looks at her pale face in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes show last night's insomnia. Insomnia over a stupid, Texan boy. Him moving to New York the first time and her maybe-kind-of-most-definitely liking him was hard enough. When he left the silver lining had been that she would maybe think about him less. Which turned out not to be true, but she felt that the whole dilemma was resolved, so she could bury her feelings in a memory box and never face them again. Until he came back. And she was forced to face them full-force.

She quickly splashes water on her face before rushing back on into the lobby. She would calmly walk back into the theater. Like nothing happened. Because she's fine. Because she _will_ be fine.

"Hey! You alright?"

Maya was so focused on looking at the ground that she didn't notice that _he_ was standing right here. In the middle of the lobby. Like some creepy pervert looking to kidnap a couple tweens.

Maya blinks rapidly and forces a smile. Her face is probably red and her hair's still tied back, so there's no use in lying. "The movie was just...too much."

"I know," he says, nodding, avoiding eye contact with her. "Farkle offered me popcorn _right_ when the chainsaw guy gutted someone. Disgusting."

It's not that funny, but it is for Lucas Standards, so Maya laughs (which was kind of forced) and smiles (which wasn't). "Glad I missed that part."

Lucas rocks back and forth on his heels, hands in his jean pockets. "That's weird."

"What?"

"You haven't insulted me," he notes. But then quickly adds, "Don't worry I know it's too soon to call it. It's only been-," he pulls his hand out of his pocket and pretends to check an invisible watch, "-approximately one minute and ten seconds."

Shrugging she remarks, "Maybe I'm trying to surprise you. You still like surprises, don't you? If I'm correct, you're mother threw you a surprise party for your 18th birthday? Sucks that I missed it."

"And _there_ it is."

"I'm a little rusty. All that blood and guts has got me feeling a little queasy." She presses her hand to her stomach and pretends to retch on the floor. "Imagine that going all over your pointy, leather boots."

"So you _did_ notice my boots!" he exclaims, doing a dumb little victorious hop in place.

 _Dammit._

"I didn't call them stupid or anything," she informs him.

"So you like them?"

"God no. I _wish_ that vomit wasn't imaginary."

He practically doubles over with laughter before finally looking at her. She stares at him for a few seconds, noticing his green eyes, like summer leaves, and a few tiny freckles across his nose. Like something she might paint, like art.

"What?" he asks suddenly, breaking her gaze.

Maya shakes her head. _Stupid._ "Nothing. You have nice eyes," she mumbles, before wincing at her compliment and biting her tongue.

But Lucas is surprised. It's almost worth the comment. He stands up straighter, his eyes widening _just_ a little, shoulders relaxing, and one end of his mouth curving upwards into a smile before he looks away and then back at her. "Thanks...uh-"

"You guys got scared too? I _knew_ I wasn't the only one," Zay calls out, waltzing over from the bathroom. "Just took a little detour, but I think I'm ready to go back in there." He bounces on his toes and rubs his hands together.

"Uh," Lucas mumbles, "are you sure? Last time I was in there, intestines were flying."

"Yeah," Maya joins, "Riley and Farkle are immune to that stuff."

Zay shakes his head. "I _swear_ they killed someone together."

Lucas and Maya laugh uneasily. They're both thankful Zay came to break the awkwardness and save them from a potentially intimate moment.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks. You want anything?" Lucas offers.

"A _big_ bag of popcorn," Zay says, patting his stomach like a drum.

"Zay, you just hurled in the bathroom for like twenty minutes. You're getting a water."

Zay rolls his eyes.

"Maya?"

"Just some Twizzlers," she says.

"I thought you hated Twizzlers," Lucas says.

Maya shrugs. "Not anymore."

"Okay," Lucas says quietly, eyeing her skeptically.

As he walks away, Maya smiles to herself. Maybe things would be different. Maybe two years does change a person. Maybe things would be better-

Zay waves a hand in front of her face. "Why you smiling so damn much? _You_ obviously weren't just vomiting your innards out in a movie theater restroom."


	3. it's 'cause i want you

Maya's sprawled across the Bay Window, her legs on Riley's lap, and her feet on Farkle's. She presses her hands against her forehead and groans.

Riley pats Maya's knee. "It'll be alright, Maya."

"What if I crash the car and we die?"

"That probably won't happen," Riley assures her.

"But you don't _know_ that," Maya points out, sitting up. Her hair falls over her face and she pushes it away. "Or even worse, what if I crash the car and Lucas uses it as a conversation starter on fatality and my own recklessness?"

"I don't see how that's worse than dying," Farkle comments. Maya glares at him, to which he holds up his hands in surrender.

Riley sighs. "Lucas wouldn't do that." Maya tilts her head and raises her eyebrows. "Okay, Lucas would do that-but the point _is_ you're going to do fine."

"Ugh," Maya mutters. "I miss the optimistic, sunny-side-up Riley. This new mature Riley makes too much sense. Too logical."

Farkle shrugs. "Actually-"

"You ready Maya?"

Maya turns to see Lucas crouching by the window. "Son of a _bitch_. You could've, like, knocked or something."

He smiles all dopey-like. "Sorry, _ma'am_ ," he drawls.

"Gross. It's like you're _fourteen_ again," she grumbles before climbing out the window.

"Drive safely!" Riley calls after her.

"Let's hope. Although I might crash the car on purpose."

* * *

"A Prius? Thought you had a truck, Friar," Maya says, as she walks around the silver car, looking at it from every angle.

"I do. I just thought you'd wanna drive the Prius instead. It's my mom's," he answers, joining her on the other side of the car.

"Think I can't handle driving a truck?"

"For your first time driving? No I don't."

Maya raises her eyebrows and bites her lip. Lucas stumbles in front of her before she can reach the passenger side door and opens it for her. "Okay…" she mumbles as she climbs into the car.

After he runs back around and sits in the driver's side, Maya turns to him. "What was that for?"

"Just being nice," he says, buckling his seatbelt.

Maya continues to stare at him, completely lost. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," he says quietly, so quietly that she almost doesn't hear him.

They don't speak much the rest of the way. Maya hates the silence. The car makes no noise as they glide down the highway, away from the city. It reminds her of their date-if it can even be called that-back in eighth grade. Maya leans her shoulder against the door.

Lucas drives comfortably, at least more comfortably than Riley. His shoulders are relaxed, but every once in awhile he'll look at Maya out of the corner of his eye and become tense. He probably gets a little _too_ comfortable because he takes one hand of the wheel and rests it by the window.

"Both hands on the wheel, Huckleberry. Ten and two. My life's in your hands," she reminds him in a bored voice, her head falling against the window as he turns around a bend. "God, how much longer 'till we get to...wherever you're taking me?"

"You know," Lucas says, "this is technically illegal. I can't teach you how to drive. I'm only eighteen."

"No dip, I thought you were thirty."

"Wait, you _knew_ that?" He whips his around to look at her before looking back at the road.

Maya pushes herself away from the door and leans her head back. "Yeah. Surprisingly, I'm not as dumb as I seem."

"I didn't-"

"I suppose Riley and Farkle didn't know, either. Or they just wanted to get rid of us." She leans her cheek into her left shoulder to smirk at him, but he's not paying attention.

But she sees his ears grow pink. "Not like that. Don't flatter yourself. I meant...so _they_ could spend time together."

Lucas loosens his hands on the steering wheel a bit and lets out a shaky laugh. "Yeah...what's going on there?"

"Well, first of all, Farkle beat around the bush about his breakup with Smackle. They were in kind of a rough patch at the time. Smackle started hanging out with us less. I think he started going to Riley for advice. Mind you, she was already seeing him for relationship advice. After she declared my advice was shit," she says.

Lucas smiles knowingly. "What'd you tell her?"

"It was always something stupid. Like he didn't want to go to the movies, but he'd already skipped out on her for weeks. I told her to dump him." She heard Lucas inhale sharply. "Guess that's kind of expected, huh?"

He doesn't say anything. She thinks about a time during their love triangle feud. Riley hadn't called Maya over to the Bay Window that evening, which was strange, so she couldn't help but think she had Lucas over. She'd walked over to Riley's driven by pure, dirty jealousy only to see Riley and Farkle sitting criss-cross on Riley's bed while they embraced. Riley's back was to the window and her face was in Farkle's shoulder, but Farkle saw her. They never talked about it again. She never told Riley and she sure as hell would never tell Lucas.

She continues, "Anyway, it all came to a head when we were at Riley's sixteenth birthday party and we decided to play Spin the Bottle. Inevitably, it landed on Riley and Farkle. Although, to be honest, it _was_ their fault. Smackle and Farkle sat next to each other. For geniuses, they can be quite stupid sometimes."

"Did they-?"

"Oh no. They furiously denied it. Smackle broke up with him for the mere idea. It just kind of pushed her over the edge. Maybe they sat next to each other for a reason."

Lucas nods slowly. And then be becomes fidgety, taking his hand off the wheel to scratch the back of his neck. Maya clears her throat, and he puts it back on the wheel. "So have you...been seeing anyone?"

"Nope. Not one. Kind of difficult when you have Riley as your best friend. She's kind of a full-time job." Maya crosses her legs and stares at him, eager to see his reaction. And she's disappointed when he doesn't give her one.

* * *

"Lucas this is too complicated. I'll just take the subway everywhere. It's fine. Public transportation is _fine_ ," Maya pleads.

The car hasn't even started yet. Lucas talks her through all the controls, but Maya only half-listens.

He reaches his arm across her to flick the control on the left side of the wheel. "Those are the headlights." He flicks them off.

Maya's heart is in her throat and it's not just because she's scared. His arm just barely touches her stomach and Maya already freezes, struck by teenage hormones. His arm is still touching her, his torso practically laying over the middle console, as he shows her how to adjust it to high-beams. "Only use that when no one's around you. It could blind them."

Maya just nods. He turns his head to look up at her and Maya stares down at him dumbly. "You okay?" he asks her.

He shifts back over to his side, hands now safely in his lap. "Maya?"

"Yeah!" she shouts suddenly. "I'm fine. Let's get this show on the road." She slaps her hands onto the wheel and pretends to twist it right and then left. "Start the car, Huckleberry."

Lucas shrugs and reaches across and presses the power button. "What? You don't turn the keys?"

"It's a Prius. You don't need to," Lucas tells her. "Acceleration pedal on the right. Brake's in the middle."

"I _know_. You think I didn't pay attention?" Maya teases, but Lucas just sits quietly, so she changes gear to drive and presses her foot down on the accelerator.

The car jolts forward, slamming both of them into their seat. It speeds forward across the empty school parking lot. Although the car was quiet before, Maya can feel it thrum and groan as it surges towards the curb.

"JESUS CHRIST, MAYA! EASE UP ON THE ACCELERATOR OR BRAKE OR SOMETHING!" Lucas yells.

"WHICH ONE DO I DO FIRST?" Maya yells back, turning her head to look at him. They start to swerve towards a light post until Lucas reaches across and grabs the steering wheel.

Maya throws her hands off the wheel, and pulls her foot off the accelerator.

"BRAKE, MAYA! BRAKE!" Lucas screams.

"Oh, sorry," Maya mumbles quietly. She slams the brakes. Their seat belts choke them before they push them back into their seats.

Lucas slowly releases his hands from the steering wheel and then switches the gear to park. "Maybe we should stop," he concludes.

"Giving up on me so quickly? You drove all the way out here." She puts her hands on the wheel and presses down on the accelerator. The engine just roars loudly.

"No, Maya-"

Maya presses down on the accelerator again, the engine interrupting him.

"Maya, please." He touches her hand lightly. As if by instinct, Maya immediately pulls it away. "Sorry. Maybe I can just drive around?"

Maya bites the inside of her cheek. "We could go home...if you want."

The sun is setting behind him, so it's difficult to see anything, but Maya thinks he's looking at her. "I'd like to just drive around," he insists.

The edge of Maya's mouth quirks up for a second. "Like a date?" She can feel her heart pounding against her chest and her knee starts to bounce.

"Whatever you'd like to call it, Miss Hart," he says, already reaching to open the door.

Maya stays put, mildly confused at the whole situation. The door opens to her left, the cold air rushing in, as Lucas sweeps out of her way, arm thrown out. "Unless you're planning to drive," he says.

"Thanks," Maya mumbles as she gets out. She dumbly walks around the front of the car, glancing over her shoulder at him, watching as he climbs into the driver's side.

He's still pushing the seat back when she slides into the passenger side. Maya draws her eyebrows together and just stares at him for a few seconds.

"Problem?" he wonders.

"No," she says, looking down at her lap. She pulls her sleeves over hands and leans back as Lucas pulls back out onto the highway.

"I knew it," he finally says.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you still liked me." He's smiling, the sun beating down on his tan face. "I mean I figured as much...the way you reacted when I came back. See, I didn't notice the first time, but now-now I _know_ you like me."

Maya opens her mouth, speechless. "First of all, I _don't_ still like you. Sorry to disappoint. Second, was this whole thing just a _ploy_ to test out my feelings?"

Lucas stops smiling. "No. But I figured it wouldn't last long."

"Why? You predicted I would crash the car, leaving you for dead or something?"

"No, it's just you draw attention easily. Because inevitably, the cops would show up and we would _both_ be in trouble."

" _Please_ I'd sweet talk my way out of it. And, _maybe_ , get you out of it, too," she says, and then adds, "But only after you spend a few hours behind bars."

Lucas nods. "Fair enough." He presses his lips together. "So, is this a date?"

Maya sighs, pulling her legs up onto the seat and against her chest. The sky's gotten darker since they left the school, a few stars shimmering in the distance. In the city, you don't see too many stars, so Maya paints them. Here, and now, she doesn't need to.

"Maya?"

She presses her forehead against the window and groans. "It's weird, is what it is."

Lucas adjusts his hands on the steering wheel. "So talk. If you don't start talking, I'll...turn on my country music."

Maya feigns shock, hand above her chest. "Wow, this newfound aggressiveness has got me feeling all _kinds_ of scared. If Riley heard you say that, she'd have a _fit_." She laughs, throwing her head back. "Of course, Riley's changed a little since you left."

Lucas draws his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? She's a lot more mature. I think I almost called her Mrs. Matthews last week."

Lucas hits the steering wheel like an old man as he bursts out in laughter. He looks over at her quickly and shakes her head.

"What-? Keep your eyes on the road. What's so funny? It wasn't _that_ funny," Maya says. "Why do you keep doing that?"

After Lucas controls himself he mumbles, "I don't know. You're funny."

"I'm always funny," she reminds him.

"I know, but...it's different when I'm not the butt of the joke," he admits.

Maya falls back into her seat. She bites her lip and plays with the pendant on her necklace. She'd never considered how she treated Lucas to be _bad_ until Lucas and Riley started calling her out on it. It was out of habit, a way to keep him at arm's-length.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, looking down, unable to even glance at him.

He sighs loudly. "It's-it's fine, Maya. Just, tell me about Riley."

It's not jealousy. That's what Maya tells herself. It's just her ears start to burn and she feels a drop in her stomach. But Maya just inhales, exhales, and says, "Riley started dating Charlie a few weeks after you left."

"So Zay told me. Riley was surprisingly quiet on the subject."

"Wonder why," Maya mutters. "Anyway, they dated for almost two years. They did pretty much everything together, even if it didn't include me. She did bring him to Topanga's sometimes with us. Towards the end of their relationship, it got a bit awkward. They were always fighting." She scoots closer to the window and rests her head against it. "I think they contributed to her maturity."

Lucas nods slowly.

"And then she dated Jared for a week. Brandon for a month," she continues. "And it's not like I'm jealous...not of her. I just feel that she's become so... _distant_. I think her being away from me is what made her more mature. It makes me feel like shit."

Lucas doesn't say anything for a few minutes. Maya's confession hangs in the air like smoke and Maya starts to regret saying anything. Regrets bringing up Riley. Regrets going driving with Lucas in the first place.

"It's not your fault, Maya. People grow and change."

"Like how Riley changed you?"

"It wasn't _just_ Riley who changed me. It was...a little of everything. And...you." Maya swallows hard, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sometimes change needs to happen. Some things are just inevitable. Do you understand?"

Maya turns to look at him. How the headlights from the car in front of him seem to encompass him in some celestial glow. Or the way she notices him trying to gauge her reaction out of the corner of his eye. Maya understands inevitably.

Maybe it's out of her own bravery, or maybe the lack of gas fumes in the car has gone to her head, but she asks, "Do you want to go to my house?"

Lucas looks puzzled. "Maya-"

"I mean-sorry that came out wrong. I didn't mean it _that_ way. I mean, Riley's already-with Charlie. She, uh, you know has had..." she stumbles over her words.

"Maya-"

"Sorry I'm rambling. I shouldn't have told you that. I meant, like, do you want to come over and just hang out? Not in a sexual way."

Maya sinks down, her face growing hot. She bunches her hands into her hair.

"Wow," Lucas says, "I've never seen you this flustered."

"Mhm," Maya mumbles. "I really shouldn't have-"

"Yes," he says firmly.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go to your house."

* * *

"Remember that Halloween when you came to my window."

"Uh-huh."

"And Riley was scared to spend the night."

"It's nice here."

"Yeah it is. It's comforting. All the people just going about their days. I don't like being alone."

"Yeah?"

"It's something I can't even capture in my art."

"Hey, Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Well...don't. I don't want a sympathy kiss."


	4. i wanted everything at once

As they're leaving the school, Maya pulls Zay by the shirt collar away from the group. Riley, Lucas, and Farkle wander down a different street towards the subway.

"What the _hell,_ Maya?" Zay almost screams, twisting out of her grasp. He whirls around to face her. Maya looks unaffected, putting on her best serious face. Then a sly grin grows on Zay's face. "Oh, I see what this is. You know, Miss Hart, I thought it was only a matter of time before you started chasing after me. Now, I like you, don't get me wrong, but I don't feel that way-"

" _No_ , Zay. That's not- _God_." She looks over her shoulder to still see the group in earshot, Lucas looking around, having noticed Maya and Zay's absence. "I-uh-need math tutoring." She pushes him further away and tugs him into an ice cream shop behind her.

Zay stumbles inside, a goofy grin still plastered on his face. "Uh- _math tutoring_ ," he repeats with air quotes and all. "If you say so. But realize we'll both just be dragging each other down. Come on, Maya, come up with a better excuse." He plops down into a chair and forms a steeple with his fingers, resting his chin on his index fingers.

Maya sighs and falls into the seat across from him. "Lucas...tried to kiss me. Or at least he said he wanted too."

" _Woah_ -back the bus up. Lucas-what? Lucas tried to _kiss_ you?" Maya nods. Zay drops his hands and rests his elbows on the table, leaning forward. "I have so many questions- _so_ many. Girl, let's just try that math tutoring instead." He pulls his backpack on his lap and starts rummaging through it.

"Zay, stop." Zay continues riffling through his papers. " _Zay_." He pauses. "It happened after my driving lesson with Lucas, which wasn't even really a driving lesson to begin with." Zay waggles his eyebrows. "Not-no. Nothing happened. Zero."

"Did you want something to happen?"

"Can we start somewhere else?" Maya whines.

Zay tosses his backpack on the floor and scoots forward in his seat. "Okay, well, do you still have feelings for Lucas?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. I think," Maya mumbles quickly.

"You know, you think you're hidin' your feelings, but it's really obvious you care about him. You're actin' like you didn't hound me every time I came back from Texas, askin' me about Lucas and all,," Zay says simply.

Maya bites her lip. She wasn't obvious. It took Riley, her best friend, over a year to figure out she liked Lucas the first time. But then again, Maya had told herself the whole time that she _didn't_ like Lucas, not even if they were the last two people on Earth.

"Okay," Maya says.

" _Okay?_ So Lucas said he wanted to kiss you, and you said no, I'm guessin'?" Maya nods. "And now you're coming to _me_ , Isaiah Babineaux, ladies man and all-around great guy, to see what you should do next?"

"So will you help me?" Maya asks hopefully, sitting up straighter and managing a smile.

" _Hell_ no. I'm sick of y'all skirtin' around the other. Just _talk_ to each other. It'll solve all your problems."

Maya looks down into her lap. She was never one for confrontation, judging as she never wanted to be put in the situation in the first place. Never wanted Riley to say anything. Never wanted Riley to even find out. But here she was.

Zay sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know what you're problem is. You see Riley and you think she's like the messiah of keeping Lucas good or whatever. She's not, okay? And you look at yourself and think you're just there to mess around, keep him in line. Which isn't a bad thing. You shoul'da seen Lucas in Texas, his ego's just about as big as the state." He looks down for a second, and then looks up at Maya, his gaze holding a seriousness she's never seen in him before. "He might need Riley to remind him of his morality and shit, but, look, you _all_ changed him. And so what if he doesn't need you? Hell, he could carry on with his whole without 'ya. But, I think the fact that he chooses to keep you in his life, despite all you're teasin' and naggin' says a lot."

He's looking down at his feet now, shoulders slumped. Maya just stares at him, too blown away to even say anything.

"Wow," she finally says. "I had no idea you had it in you, Zay."

"Oh, stop. It's disgusting, honestly."

"You'd make a really good therapist."

"Okay, you've crossed a line."

Maya crosses her legs and drapes her arm over the back of her chair. "Or _maybe_ the next Mr. Matthews," she teases. She raises her eyebrows.

Zay presses his hands against his ears. "Please, God, make it stop!"

Maya leans her head back and cackles, which eventually turns into a genuine laugh. Zay draws his hands away from his ears and smiles.

"Now _that's_ better," he says.

Maya stops laughing, drawing her eyebrows together. She takes her arm off the back of her chair and uncrosses her legs. But then she raises one eyebrow and quirks up one end of her mouth. "You know, Mr. Babineaux, I thought it was only a matter of time before you started chasing after me. Now, I like you, don't get me wrong-"

"Alright, that's enough." He throws himself up, his arms flopping to his sides. "But seriously, we gettin' ice cream or not?

* * *

"Does the princess end up with the prince?" Maya asks, shutting her eyes while Riley brushes Maya's hair. She feels Riley pause for a second.

"Of course," she says stiffly.

Maya smiles. "How? Do they ride off into the sunset? On a horse?" she asks wistfully, getting taken away by the fantasy. The rolling green hills. The castle in the distance. The happy ending.

Maya's head yanks backwards as Riley shoves the brush through a knot. " _Ow_ , Riles? Cool it, will you?"

"You're acting different," Riley finally says. She's stopped brushing her hair, having thrown her hands in her lap in defense.

Maya turns around quickly. "So have you. For a while now, actually," she says, a little softer than she intended.

Riley blinks. She's sitting up straight with no trace of any humor in her face. Almost a complete transformation from her once youthful, never serious, self. "How so?"

Maya raises her eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? You've been acting all up and mighty for the past _two years_. It's like since you think you've got the world all figured out, you decided to ditch me to figure it out for myself."

"Well, two years ago you would've _never_ let me brush your hair, let alone tell you a love story!" Riley fights back, her voice growing louder.

"Maybe I'm just happy! For once in my life."

Riley looks down at her lap and mumbles, "I'm sorry."

Maya sighs and scoots reluctantly closer to Riley. "I need you, Riles. Don't leave me behind." She shakes her head. "Don't leave me for Farkle."

Riley snorts. " _Please_. Farkle could never replace you."

Maya rests her head on Riley's shoulder and Riley wraps her arm around her, as if by instinct or nature. "So...since you're so wise now, there's something I need help with."

"Anything," Riley says.

"I like Lucas. And we _might_ have had a moment, like, two nights ago. But it didn't go anywhere."

Riley leans away from Maya, moving her head like a bird, trying to get Maya to look at her. Maya draws her eyebrows together, staring at Riley's dumbstruck face: wide brown eyes, mouth slightly open. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's not really a big deal…"

Riley pushes Maya away playfully. "This is a _huge_ deal! Maya, promise me you'll take this somewhere."

Maya's so focused on the huge grin on Riley's face, a grin that's usually only reserved for Maya, a grin Maya hasn't seen in a while, that she's not really listening to Riley. "Wait, you're okay with this?"

"Maya," Riley starts, wrapping her arm back around Maya's shoulders, "when you grow more mature, you begin to notice things." She splays her arm out in front of them, like she's showing her something off in the distance or in the future. "And I, with absolute certainty, can say I'm _very_ okay with this. Let's just say I reevaluated my feelings with Lucas...well, not reevaluated them, but looked back on them and kind of noticed that they were never as strong as I'd thought they were."

"Now you're starting to act all weird again." Maya takes a deep breath and unlatches herself from Riley. "I would say that was easy, but…"

Riley scrunches up her nose. "Maya, are you happy?"

Maya shrugs. "I've never really thought about it. I think."

" _Ladies!_ " Farkle shouts, suddenly appearing at the window.

"Farkle!" Riley says in surprise, turning around to face him. She says it in a kind of high-pitched voice like she expected Maya to join in with her. "That _never_ gets old," Riley admits with a strange enthusiasm. She claps Farkle on the shoulder and he takes it as an invitation to join them.

He squeezes between them, Riley graciously moving over, Maya remaining immobile just to get on his nerves. She eventually gives in. "My two favorite girls," he says, pulling them to his sides.

Maya tilts her head up at him, squinting her eyes. "Why were you only looking at Riley when you said that?"

Farkle's ears turn pink.

* * *

Maya sits cross-legged on Lucas's bedroom floor. She'd told him she needed tutoring in history, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. Lucas is sprawled out on his back across from her, notebook held above his face.

"How many terms was Franklin Roosevelt in office?" he asks her.

Maya rolls her eyes. "Four terms. The most any president has ever served. But you can't serve more than two terms now. Lucas, I _know_ this." She leans forward, rolling onto her ankles and tries to grab the notebook from him.

Lucas dodges it from her grasp and sits up. His eyebrows are drawn together, as if he's genuinely confused. "But you said you needed history tutoring."

"Lucas, history is my best subject." Maya tilts her head forward, waiting for him to catch on.

He shifts his gaze, avoiding eye contact with her. Maya tries to suppress a smile, but it creeps across her face. She's amused by his obvious discomfort and modesty. How it makes him nervous, completely different from the gut it must've taken to tell her he wanted to kiss her. But she supposed she felt the same way, a little uncomfortable under his gaze. Like a cheetah cornering a gazelle. Maya decides to enjoy the moment.

"C'mon, Huckleberry, didn't you say you wanted to kiss me? You knew what this was," she teases, slowly inching towards him.

He looks at her for less than a second before focusing on something on the wall behind her. "Uhh-I did, I think. But, you know-"

"Oh, _please_. This is your problem! You do or say one thing, and then you act like it never happened." Closer. "I think, you don't want your _true_ self to show. You know, the things you do in the moment. The campfire. The impulsive one." Closer.

Lucas's back hits into the wall behind him. "Okay, your point?"

Maya stops. What was her point? She'd got so caught up in traumatizing him, she forgot what she was here for. She feels her heart start to hammer against her chest. She squeezes her eyes shut and says, "What would do you right now? Impulsively? What do you want to do?"

She peeks one eyes open. Lucas looks calmer, shoulders no longer tightened around his ears. He pushes himself forward. "Well, I suppose I'd kiss you."

Maya opens the other eye, softening her gaze on him. She sees the edges of Lucas's mouth quirk up. "Then kiss me, Huckleberry," she says quietly.

So he leans forward, places his hands on both sides of her face, and pulls her into a kiss. Maya shuts her eyes and lets herself enjoy the moment.


	5. and now i don't need nothing

"I said move your lips not _lock_ lips," Zay reiterates, sliding in front of her in the middle of the hallway.

Maya throws her arms to her sides and sighs. "Did Lucas tell you?"

"You _know_ he did. Like, I love the guy, but _God_ he can just get a tiny bit disgusting." He looks both ways before pulling her gently by the arm towards the lockers. He lowers his voice and says, "Look, I know you like him, but you've got the guy hangin' on by a thread, here. I know you kissin' him is kind of an up-in-the-air deal. But maybe you could, I don't know, DTR? Discuss the relationship?"

Maya turns to face the lockers and hammers her forehead against them, groaning. "The kissing thing was supposed to do that _for_ me? Let my lips speak for me?" She tilts her head up, eyes glued to the ceiling, staring straight up at the fluorescent lights.

"That's-hold on." He shuffles closer to her, looking down at her, trying to meet her gaze. "That-that was your first kiss, wasn't it? Your first kiss was with Lucas." He breaks out into a grin-not mocking, but genuinely amused and almost touched. Maya rolls her eyes and scoffs. "That explains your-no offense-lack of knowledge about kissin'. First of all, the 'speak with your lips' thing is complete bullshit. Exhibit A: parties."

"Well-

"You just can't capture your feelings in a kiss. I mean, you _can_ but-just talk to the guy, okay?" he pleads.

Maya swallows and nods. "I guess, sure-"

"Good." He gives her a good-natured smile and pats her on the shoulder. "Because he's right there," he says before twirling around and disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Hey, Maya."

Maya turns around to find Lucas standing before her, fiddling with his bag strap, attempting a smile. "God, are we doing this _now?"_ Maya moans.

He blinks and ignores what she just said. "I was wondering...if you wanted to go on a date with me? Like this Saturday or something?"

"Uhhh-," Maya stalls. She twists in place, her head starting to hurt from frustration. "Look-the whole kissing thing-it didn't mean _anything_. Nothing. Just spur of the moment-"

Lucas presses his shoulder against the lockers, tilts his head forward, and raises his stupid eyebrows. "Maya?" he says softly, a smile growing on his face.

Maya blinks a few times and then groans. "Stop that-stop doing that!" she complains, stomping her feet like she's twelve again. She looks around and notices most people have already gone to class, only a few people shuffle slowly through the halls.

"Stop doing what?" he teases. He sure as hell knows.

" _That_. You're whole smiling thing," she explains.

"Oh, so do you like my smile?"

"Not when you're trying to-to manipulate me."

Lucas pushes off the lockers, standing up straight. "Well-"

"I'll go on a date with you," Maya blurts out. She looks up at him.

Lucas nods, suddenly going softer in the face and his pose no longer as confident. He starts fumbling with his bag strap again. "Cool...cool," he mumbles to himself.

"Oookay. I'll see you later." She waves him off, starting to head to class, but then Lucas calls her back. "Wow, miss me already, Huckleberry."

"No...I don't have your number."

* * *

"There. I'm done," Maya says, shoving a bunch of clothing pieces into Lucas's arms. She turns around and picks up the stack Lucas gave her. "Now off to the dressing rooms." Lucas nods and they part ways.

They're at the local JCPenney's, which they both realized wasn't the most glamorous place to have your first date. But technically it wasn't even their first date. It's Sunday morning, so the mall is practically empty, which oddly makes Maya happy, which makes Lucas happy. So they unconventionally decided to spend a romantic Sunday in JCPenney's picking out outfits for each other. To be honest, the lady behind the cash register in the woman's petite section has been eyeing them for the past hour.

Maya leaves her respective dressing room first. Lucas picked out a ridiculous frayed vest, a pair of suede pants, cowboy boots that are a tad big on her, and a big white cowboy hat to top it off, which keeps falling forward over her face.

Eventually, Lucas emerges clad in a tight black shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of skinny jeans that cling to him. He walks over awkwardly, the jeans barely allowing any movement. It's both hysterical and a bit adorable.

"Oooooh boy," Maya cooes. "This. _This_ is the best outfit. By _far_."

"Speak for yourself. You in ridin' gear's got me feeling all kinds of things," he says.

Maya rolls her eyes. "Gross, _sicko_ ," she chides, but she's laughing anyway. "Maybe I'll defend you from all the bad guys. A little showdown. And then you and l will ride off into the sunset together on horseback."

Lucas stares at her for a few seconds while she rocks in place, a content smile glazed on her face.

"Well, I suppose we should change. Smoothies?" Maya says, trying to break the tension.

Lucas blinks and nods. "Sure-sure."

He trails behind her to the dressing rooms, but before he can go back into his stall, she grabs his by the shirt, pulling him towards her. Mustering some confidence, she pulls him into a kiss by the shirt collar. Lucas leans into it and when Maya pulls back, a goofy grin is plastered on his face.

"Thank you," Maya says, "for the whole date. It was…nice." She glances down. "Also I thought me kissing you in cowgirl gear might be...I don't know-one of your dumb fantasies."

"And on the first date, too," he says quietly.

"Ugh. Absolutely _disgusting_ ," Maya mutters.

"Hey, I bet me kissing you looking like a greaser was one of yours."

"Yeah, it's at the top of my bucket list," Maya deadpans.

"Sooo...do you like me?"

Maya pushes him away and starts heading back to her stall. She hears Lucas snicker behind her. Without turning back to look at him, Maya says, "Yeah, you're alright."

* * *

Maya curls against Lucas. The sofa chair is obviously only meant for one person, but Maya managed to squeeze herself next to Lucas.

The gang decided to gather at Topanga's for one final get-together as juniors. Despite all her maturity, Riley is unable to contain her excitement. She planned the get-together, so it was inevitable. She's already got a list of the colleges she's going to apply to that she keeps in her pocket at all times. It's times like these that Maya realizes she was always a bit ready to grow up, she just hid it under a pile of bunny rabbits and purple cats.

"So Maya and Lucas are finally together. Thanks to _my_ help. No need to thank me, though," Zay says, folding his hands behind his head and kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

Lucas throws an arm around Maya's shoulders and hugs her to his side. It's been a week, but Maya still feels her heart start to pound against her chest. She knows it will go away eventually, but Maya doesn't really want it go to away.

"Yeah, Riley. You better catch up," Maya teases.

"No way. I am _done_ with boys. College is my goal right now," she says calmly, splaying her hands out in front of her. Farkle shifts a little and Maya can tell there are certain exceptions to her rule.

Maya loosens herself from Lucas a little. She looks up at him and smiles. "What happens after high school? What if we end up going to different colleges?" Maya asks.

"Woah, woah, _woah_. She's talkin' about bein' done with boys and college and you're talkin' about us potentially being separated-can't ya'll just enjoy something that's going on right _now_? Live in the moment, people. Carpe diem and shit?," Zay says.

"Zay's right. Which is why we shouldn't plan too far ahead, because something might disrupt it-change our minds," Farkle agrees, though it's obvious he's referring to Riley.

Riley just shuts her eyes and says, "Farkle, would you like to help me study for our chemistry final?"

Farkle looks all too happy to. "Sure, Riley."

And just like that, Riley bids them goodbye and her and Farkle leave the coffee shop.

"Wow," Zay blurts out. "They goin' to go _study_? We're not gonna go do that...right?"

Lucas withdraws his arm from Maya's shoulders. "Actually, I was gonna go study for-"

"Let's go play laser tag," Maya suggests.

Zay points a finger at her. " _That's_ what I'm talking about."

Lucas isn't as enthusiastic. "Maya, are you sure?"

Maya bats her eyes at him. "Relax, Huckleberry, it won't take all day."

Lucas draws his eyebrows together and Maya knows he's debating it in his head. That, and he's a little taken aback, since she hasn't called him Huckleberry since they started dating. But he's not that taken aback as he is pleasantly surprised. "Fine," he finally says. "Miss Hart, you are a bad influence on me."

"Aw," Maya says, "but you know that's not true."

They stumble out of the chair, which requires Zay pulling Lucas up like an old man. Maya finds herself happy as they ride in Lucas's truck, the windows rolled down. She told Lucas it wouldn't last all day, but even then she knew she was lying. It does last all day, both because they're dreading going back to reality and because after every game, they all shout in unison, "Carpe diem!" and then go play another round. But Lucas doesn't mind.

* * *

 _ **thank you so much for reading and for all the follows/comments. they mean a lot! (btw the title and all the chapter titles are from the sound "soundcheck" by catfish and the bottlemen).**_


End file.
